


A Little Practice

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, First Time, Forced Consent, M/M, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 00:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15182918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: When Ryuji asks Yusuke to make out with him just for the practice, he gets more than he expected.





	A Little Practice

"Hey, Yusuke? Wanna make out?"

 

Yusuke dropped his pencil in shock, barely noticing the ugly mark on his sketch from the tip of the pencil dragging down the page as it fell. "Excuse me?"

 

"For practice; girls do it all the time." Ryuji rolled his eyes.

 

"Do you think of anything other than sex?" Yusuke picked the fallen pencil up with a sigh, and had already gotten to work fixing the mistake when Ryuji spoke again.

 

"Are you scared you'll react to me kissing you? Dude, I don't like you that way I just wanna be able to impress a girl with my skills. But to get skills I need to kiss someone first and well... you're hot, for a boy."

 

"I am not scared!" Yusuke rose to the challenge, just as Ryuji knew he would. Crossing the small space, he grabbed Ryuji's head, pressing his lips hard against Ryuji's.

 

"You'll never impress a girl like that. You need to be soft, ya know? Gentle." Ryuji brushed his lips over Yusuke's.

 

Yusuke gasped, and Ryuji took the chance to slip Yusuke his tongue.

 

He never knew that a tongue could be so soft, so malleable and yet so forceful.

 

Clearly, Yusuke had no intention of submitting to Ryuji, and his tongue actively sought domination, trying to pin and control Ryuji's rather than simply caress and explore.

 

It made Ryuji's head swim; only dimly was he aware of Yusuke pushing him down, pinning him to his bed.

 

He couldn't remember anymore why he had invited Yusuke over, nor did it matter. All that mattered was the tongue in his mouth and the hardness in his pants...

 

With a strangled gasp he shoved Yusuke off of him. What the hell? Why was he hard? He was kissing Yusuke! Who was most certainly a guy; he had seen Yusuke's dick when he had visited the bathhouse in Yongen-Jaya that one time.

 

"What the hell is this?!"

 

"You asked me to make out; are you certain you only asked for 'practice'?" The word was spat out scornfully as Yusuke grabbed his dick through his pants. Grabbed him hard.

 

Ryuji gasped, his back arching up off of the bed. No one had ever touched him there before, not like that.

 

"You're hard." The words alone had Ryuji 's cheeks flaming hotly; his arms rose to cover his face.

 

Yusuke took the chance to unzip Ryuji, the sound loud in the small space.

 

"You don't wear underwear?"

 

Ryuji muttered something about it being laundry day, but it was clear that Yusuke wasn't listening. All his attention was focused on the cock he had exposed.

 

The seconds ticked on as Ryuji waited for Yusuke to do something; laugh it off as a joke, call him a fag, anything. But Yusuke did nothing except stroke him lightly.

 

Then just as Ryuji thought that Yusuke wasn't going to do anything after all; just as Ryuji was peeking out from behind his arms at the bluenette, Yusuke swallowed him whole.

 

Ryuji let out a sound he hadn't known a guy could make; that he could make; and he hid his face once more.

 

Listen to him, moaning like a porn star because Yusuke Kitagawa was sucking on his dick.

 

Not that it felt good or anything! Why would it feel good having a guy suck him off?

 

Hands lifted his ass, tugging his pants down and off; but that sinfully hot, skilled mouth never left his dick.

 

Ryuji clenched his thighs as he fought to not cum; he wasn't going to give Yusuke the satisfaction.

 

He would cum later, in the bathroom. Where Yusuke couldn't see him.

 

And he most definitely wasn't going to shoot his load into Yusuke's mouth!

 

Hands petted his legs, relaxing them, spreading them wantonly wide before hiking one up over a deceptively slim shoulder.

 

Yusuke finally pulled off of him, and Ryuji breathed a small sigh of relief. Then the mouth was back for round two, accompanied by a finger slipping inside Ryuji's rear opening.

 

He screamed; not because it hurt but because it didn't hurt.

 

"You need to jerk off more." Yusuke licked his tip, cleaning him of any remaining cum, before the artist sat back on his heels looking smug.

 

"What?!"

 

"You must be backed up to cream that much; and all it took to undo your resistance, to push you to release was a single finger." Yusuke tutted in mock disappointment.

 

"The hell? I never said I wanted you to suck me off!"

 

"Oh? Were you not expecting to react to me?"

 

The mocking tone Yusuke was using was really starting to piss Ryuji off.

 

"Dude, no! I'm straight!"

 

"Straight boys don't react like that. You didn't even try to resist."

 

Ryuji looked away; Yusuke was right. He had just lain there, humiliated yes but he hadn't resisted.

 

"I haven't cum yet, Ryuji."

 

"Fuck you! You know where my bathroom is!"

 

"No, I have something else in mind." Hands rolled Ryuji over, onto his stomach. His ass cheeks were spread, and that hot, wet tongue was there, massaging his...

 

"Dude what the hell?! Don't kiss me there!"

 

Yusuke only hummed in response, and Ryuji felt his opening relax against Yusuke's tongue almost against his will.

 

Then the tip of Yusuke's tongue was inside him; a finger followed. One, then two...

 

Ryuji told himself that he was just doing Yusuke a favour, letting the artist act out some fetish or fantasy that Ryuji hadn't known about.

 

It wasn't like having his ass eaten out felt divine, each fresh wave of pleasure milking more of those porn star moans out of Ryuji.

 

Then the fingers; how many had he taken? He had lost count; and the tongue were both gone. "Done?"

 

"I'm just getting started." Something much larger was rubbed against him and, with a pop was pushed into him.

 

"What the hell?! I'm not gay take your dick out of my ass!"

 

"Do you truly desire for me to stop?"

 

Ryuji couldn't answer; pleasure he hadn't known was possible radiated outward from the spot where they were connected.

 

Taking Ryuji's silence as consent, Yusuke began to ride him hard and fast, rubbing over a spot deep inside Ryuji that made him see stars with every few thrusts.

 

Ryuji came once more, then twice, his dick untouched except for when it rubbed against his stomach or the bed with the force of Yusuke's thrusts.

 

On the third time he came; or was it the fourth? Fifth? Ryuji didn't know, he could barely think let alone count; Ryuji felt something spill deep within him, filling him with molten heat.

 

Then it was all over; Yusuke pulled out, collapsing flushed and spent beside Ryuji. "I appear to be in need of a shower."

 

"Go ahead. Uh... mind if I join you?"

 

 


End file.
